


On a Beach, a Rose Blooms, a Doctor Wakes

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, One-Shot, Reunions, Rose and The Doctor Just As It Should Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Finally saw "Twice Upon a Time" and got inspired.   So please enjoy :=)





	On a Beach, a Rose Blooms, a Doctor Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> Finally saw "Twice Upon a Time" and got inspired. So please enjoy :=)

******

The surf rushed back and forth, wetting her bare feet as she padded along the shoreline. Sighing, Rose Tyler looked around the cloudy and empty beach. It was far too cold for anyone to be out here save for one or two beachcombers way off in the distance.

Pulling her jacket tighter, Rose continued on. It was a grey day and it matched her mood. Today was the anniversary of a death in the family. Whose, she couldn’t quite say, it had been decades since her core family members—Jackie, Pete, Tony, and her husband—had died, her great-grandnieces and nephews had died too, several years back. Indeed the name ‘Tyler’ had long since fallen into obscurity, the descendants of the alternate Tyler family having married into other families and taking other names.

It had been nearly one hundred years since she’d last seen The Doctor. She paused in her slow, aimless walk and looked skyward, wondering, as always, about him. Was he all right? Was he safe? Did he have someone to help keep the darkness at bay? She hoped so.

Shaking off thoughts of The Doctor, she resumed her walk, pausing as she tripped over something. Catching herself, she looked back and frowned at the object now sticking out of the sand

A boot?

Reaching down, she pried it out of the wet sand and shook it off, yes it was a boot, black leather, quite sturdy, the sole scuffed and worn. Strangely, the laces were still tied tightly, as if the wearer had too small feet and the boot had slipped right off.

 _‘Weird’_ Rose thought as she stood up, taking the boot with her, intending to dispose of it properly, only to pause at sight before her. There were footprints in the sand, fairly fresh too by the looks of them. Looking closer, Rose could see that the person who made them had on only one shoe.

Frowning, she looked down at the boot still in her hands. Following the footprints back, she found that it looked like who made them had come ashore, losing a boot in the process, before staggering off down the beach in a wide, zigzagging pattern.

Squinting, Rose could suddenly make out a dark shape on the horizon. Suddenly filled with a sense of dread, she dropped the boot and broke out into a sprint, reaching the dark shape in a matter of seconds, realizing as she skidded to a stop that it was a person, a woman, dressed in a dark jacket and trousers, her short blonde hair now matted with wet sand.

Rolling her over onto her back, Rose checked her for injuries, finding nothing obviously wrong aside from the fact that woman’s clothes seemed to be about two sizes too big for her.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, the woman suddenly arched, jerking awake with a gasp. Hazel eyes blinking, she focused on Rose, abruptly sitting up

“Is it you?” she asked excitedly as she quickly got to her feet, eagerly gripping Rose by the shoulders “oh, tell me its you, that’s its really you?” she grinned, suddenly reaching out to pinch Rose’s nose “you’re not made of glass, are you?” she asked, grinning as Rose yelped in surprise and pain “no!” she grinned “not glass! So it must be you!” she stepped back and twirled around, arms spread, head thrown back, eyes closed as she spun and danced in the breeze, kicking excitedly at the sand as she did.

“Oh, feel that breeze, Rose Tyler,” she laughed, as she turned back to Rose, grinning madly “you know what that breeze means?” she asked “I’ll tell you what it means, excitement, danger, adventure”

Slowly, Rose began to put the pieces together. The mismatched and torn and damaged clothing, the odd amount of energy for someone who should be half-drowned, and, most glaringly, how she knew Rose’s name.

Taking a cautious step forward, Rose gently touched the woman’s arm, stopping her mid-twirl. Smiling, she patiently held still as Rose examined her, staring into young-looking, yet ancient eyes

“ _Doctor?_ ” she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

The woman grinned widely

“Hello, yes?” she laughed, reaching out to cup Rose’s cheek, her thumb softly brushing against Rose’s lips as she suddenly leaned in and soundly kissed Rose. Pulling back, her grin widened even further (if that was even possible) “oh! You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that” she laughed

“How did you get here?” Rose asked, feeling herself grin as the woman—The Doctor—took her hands

“Don’t know,” she shrugged “last thing I remember I was over the South Pole in the…TARDIS…,” she trailed off, suddenly looking worried “oh dear, the TARDIS” she murmured

“We’ll find it” Rose vowed as a familiar wheezing groaning sound filled the air as if on cue. Looking up, both women watched as bright blue boxy shape suddenly came careening out of the sky, to crash beyond the cliffs nearby.

“There she is!” The Doctor grinned. She moved forwards, only to stop and look back at Rose “are you coming?” she asked

“Depends,” Rose challenged “are you asking?”

The Doctor grinned

“Do I really need to?” she wondered as Rose reached out and took her hand, their fingers intertwining easily and comfortably as they always had “how long are you planning on staying?” The Doctor wondered

Rose grinned

“Forever” she proclaimed

“Forever’s a long time, Rose” The Doctor reminded her, her smile dimming

Rose shook her head

“Not for me, not anymore” she explained

The Doctor frowned

“Bad Wolf?” she questioned

“Bad Wolf” Rose confirmed with a nod as the TARDIS’ cloister bell suddenly chimed across the beach.

Grinning again, The Doctor looked back towards Rose

“Run?” she asked

In answer, Rose tightened her grip on the Time Lord’s hand

“Run” she nodded as they both broke out into a sprint across the sand towards the TARDIS. Together again, as they should be…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
